My Guardian Angel
by Egg Freak
Summary: About 2 girls, around 14-16 and they are really good friends. One of them has something wrong with them and the two...


It was a normal summer morning. The fiery light in summer, the warm breeze, the smell of flowers. The blue clear sky. The marshmallow shaped clouds, scattered onto a bowl of clear water. Just wonderful and normal. A beautiful sight. I closed my eyes. Picturing the scene inside my mind. Keeping it there and wishing that it would always be like this.  
  
Everyday I looked up at the sky, whilst I go to school. I always saw how the days changed through spring, summer, autumn and winter. The summer was always beautiful, occasionally raining, to water the flowers. I tingly feeling shot from my toes all the way up to my head. The strange feeling when that I always feel when something strange was going to happen sooner or later.  
  
Not caring, because usually it wasn't a very big deal, and I walked happily to school, forgetting that I had that feeling. Walking gracefully, with the warm wind at my side, I continued my journey onwards and met my best friend on the way. Jessie.  
  
"Hi Joey!" Jessie called to me.  
  
"Hey! How are you?" I always asked when I see her.  
  
"I'm great. I'm always feeling good when it is summer. What about you?"  
  
"I had a strange feeling when I was going to school, but I'm sure it's not a big deal. Nothing bad happens in the summer. Only in winter. Touch wood!" I told Jessie, while finding a tree, which was right next to me.  
  
"Ha ha." Jessie laughed.  
  
Jessie always looked sweet when she laughed. Her laughter was quite and polite. She looked really cute in her uniform. Her black silky hair with brown chocolate dye poured carefully all over to look even better, shining in the sunlight. Her eyes are brown in colour, exactly the same to her hair, always sparkling, full of hope and brightness. Jessie's face was gentle and every time I looked at her, a smile never left her. Her expression was only joyfulness and hope, never sadness and doubt.  
  
We both started walking together, talking and joking around. Just like twin sisters chatting like they usually do. Having fun and enjoying themselves. I held her warm hand and swung it forwards and backwards. We both felt secure with are hands together. Clinging together like and an unbroken friendship.  
  
"Forever friends?" I asked, looking at her with a grin.  
  
"J and J are always linked together and cannot be separated, even with the sharpest and strongest sword in the whole entire world," Jessie spoke.  
  
Are names both begin with the letter "J" (Joey, that's me, and Jessie, m and whenever we ask each: Forever friends? And every morning, either one of us will recite the words: J and J are always linked together and cannot be separated, even with the sharpest and strongest sword in the whole entire world. We promised to God that we would always stay together and be friends. We both had already gone through a lot together. Getting lost, having adventure, going through bad times and good times, going through kindergarten, primary school and now, secondary school. We were friends since kindergarten. We both will never forget about the first day when we first met each other.  
  
We were both young at that time. I was playing in one corner with building blocks and making it into a tall tower. Jessie was in another, playing with building blocks too and, what a coincidence, she was also building a tower. I was looking around for more blocks and spotted one eventually. On the floor, lurking behind a pile of books. I walked forward, looking down, eyes staring at the building block and not taking it off. Jessie, too, was doing the same and finally, our heads crashed into each other and we both was stunned at the accident. Laughing, giggling and chuckling, I stood up and helped Jessie up. We became best friends at that very moment and we never separated from that day onward.  
  
Jessie and I arrived at school. We went to the same school, the same class, the same lessons, the same clubs and we do everything together. Everyone in our class calls us the: "The Two J's" whenever they see us both around. Us two just smile at them and carry on with what we were doing. It was just fantastic. But I know, that either one of us will leave sooner.or later.  
  
"Now open your books to page 174 and do the exercises 1, 2 and 3. After, turn to the next page and do exercises 4, 5 and 6." The History teacher spoke loudly, while writing what he had said on the board.  
  
I looked at Jessie. She was just staring at the book. Looking at it strangely. Her eyebrows crossed and her teeth are biting her lips. She looked like that she was in deep pain. Stabbed by a knife through her heart. A never seen that expression on her face before. Only a smile, but now, it is wiped off by pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked her, concerned.  
  
Jessie didn't reply. She just shook her head, with her fists clenched in front of her stomach.  
  
"Shall I get the teacher for you?" I told her, wishing that she would be all right.  
  
This time, she nodded. With that signal, my left hand shot straight up, leaving my right stroking her back. The teacher, not knowing, carried on walking around the classroom, as if he was blind.  
  
I called to him, thinking that he would hear. Instead, he only told me to stop calling him, without turning around, and said that he would come to me. My best friend is unwell, and all you could do is carry on with your work with other people and taking your time?  
  
I didn't care. I stood up and walked to him. Before he could say a word to me, I blurted out that Jessie is sick and all he cares was that I didn't tell him before.  
  
"Look, can I take her to the school nurse now?" I asked quickly, in the middle of him telling me off.  
  
"Go."  
  
I strode to Jessie and helped her up. She looked like as if she was in more and more pain by the second. I held her by the arm and pulled her carefully outside towards the direction of the school nurse.  
  
"Do you know why you are in pain?" I wondered.  
  
"I don't know.maybe I.ate something.wrong.or it might be period pain.you know.the ones that girls get.or." She answered, pausing at few words.  
  
"Okay," I interrupted, longed that I listened to her.  
  
I continued holding her, until we reached the school nurse. The school nurse informed me that she would be okay, once she had fixed her with some pain killers and things similar to that.  
  
"You will be okay, I'm sure." I assured Jessie.  
  
Jessie put on a painful smile and then I left her, on her own with the school nurse.  
  
Three weeks past and it was getting towards autumn. The leaves of many trees turned brown. The fiery light in summer, died down a small light, fighting to become stronger in autumn. I looked up at the sky again. Cool breezes swept passed me and carried on with their journey. Jessie hasn't come back to school, since she went to the school nurse. I phoned her parents a couple of times and nobody picked up her phone. It was just ringing and ringing, the sound still echoing in my ears, louder and louder, disrupting my thoughts about Jessie. I wonder where she is all this time. She hasn't popped up in school for a long time. Whenever I try visiting her in her house, nobody answers the doors. I know that there is somebody there, but they are just not answering. What have I done wrong? I have no idea. I called her mobile phone too, but all the time it is switched off.  
  
I waited for a call from her. My phone was never switched off. Everyday I checked my email. Everyday my head was thinking where she was. I had a large burden on my back, which got heavier and heavier everyday. Sometimes in school I couldn't work at all, because I was so worried. I don't what I could do without Jessie. I searched for her frantically for weeks.  
  
Once again, I was walking to school, feeling unsafe and unsecured without her hand for me to hold.  
  
"Huh?" I murmured, reaching down to my skirt pocket to pull out my phone.  
  
"Hello? Who's speaking?" I talked in the phone, while walking forwards to school.  
  
"Erm.Joey.It's me.Jessie. Can you come and have a chat with me? It's really urgent. I had already informed your parents about this."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'll see you. Where have you been anyway? I was really worried about you."  
  
"All will be revealed Joey, all will be revealed. I will tell you everything when you see me. Can I meet you in the usual place?"  
  
"Sure. The park. You're on the left swing and I'm on the right."  
  
"No, this time, I'm on the right."  
  
"If you insist. See you later. I'll be with you in 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay then. Bye."  
  
Oh wow. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! She is actually alive! I'm going to ask her millions of questions when I see her. She made me so upset when she didn't show up for all this time. Is there some kind of secret that she is about to tell me?  
  
"Joey! Over here!" Jessie shouted out to me on the right swings.  
  
I looked around and spotted her. She looked different. Not like the usual Jessie I had always known. She looked ill. Her face was pale and didn't have the usual colour it had continuously had before. Her hair was different too. Not the black silky hair, but rough charcoal-like hair. It wouldn't shine. It had lost all its life ness touch. Her smile looked as if it was forced. Not made by her own will. Whenever she makes that smile, I always knew that she had something hiding away from me. Something she knew that would upset me dearly if she had told me.  
  
"So uh.I have something to tell you." Jessie hesitated.  
  
"Tell me. Now." I demanded.  
  
"I."  
  
"Please. Tell me. I have been searching for you frantically, trying to find you. I don't have much patience now. You just have to tell me. "  
  
"Okay. I will tell you. But you must keep calm."  
  
I nodded in agreement. Jessie bit her lip.  
  
"Okay then.Joey.I have cancer.I won't be able to live very long. That was I didn't go to school. I wouldn't let my parents tell you that I have cancer, because I know you will be upset.so I."  
  
I was shocked. My mouth was open. The world was spinning around me. She couldn't possibly have cancer. She couldn't. she just couldn't. what will do if she. NO! SHE WILL NOT! SHE CANNOT!  
  
Tears fell from my cheeks, non-stop. I looked down. Jessie looked at me curiously, smiling.  
  
"I knew you would cry. If you didn't, are friendship is over just because I had left you for three weeks. I love you. I will always love when I leave. I will see you in between the clouds in summer. Don't worry. I will always be your guardian angel when I leave, but first, I want you to come to my house. I have many things to give you. Oh yes, do you know why I am so happy?"  
  
I shook my head without an answer. Jessie placed her hands on my face and wiped my tears away.  
  
"Because, when I leave, I will go to Heaven. And when I go to Heaven, I will be your guardian angel and I will protect you from all dangers. I will wait for you to come to me. Will you do something for me before I leave?"  
  
"Definitely. Anything. Anything that will make you leave happily."  
  
"Okay. That's a good girl." Jessie stroked my hair and gave me a tissue to wipe my tears. "You won't look beautiful when you cry. You only look beautiful when you smile like me. From this day onwards, I want you to smile. Smile and only cry when you feel extremely unhappy. Also, I want you to make me as happy as you can be before I leave. That way, I will have a happy soul and be angelic. If you won't make my last wish come true, I will still be your guardian angel and I would forgive you. I know it is hard for you. Me leaving and then the two "J's" will be only one "J". But that "J" will still live with a happy life."  
  
I stopped crying. I was so touched with her words. I vowed in my mind that I would make Jessie as happy as I could make her and I will smile like her from this day onwards. Fulfilling all her wishes.  
  
"How long do I have to make you happy as you could be?" I asked, afraid that she will say next week and I, longing that she will say forever.  
  
"The doctors said that I would have till winter. At that time, I will have to take lots of medical treatment. They say it is painful, but it is worth it if I could see your face more often. Could we now please go to my house?"  
  
"Sure. Of course. Anything for you."  
  
"Good."  
  
I was deep in thought and didn't say a word to Jessie. Jessie thought that I was amazingly quiet and she'd rather have me talking to her like I usually had. Joking around, talking about all the latest pop star gossips, and many, many more. Of course, I didn't feel like I usually did. Everything is going around me too quickly. I finally said something to Jessie.  
  
"How did you find out that you had.you know."  
  
"Oh. Do you remember the school nurse when you took me to her?"  
  
"Yes. I did. I recall."  
  
"I had a really, really aching stomach and then they gave me pain killers to eat. I had a few at first, but it still hurt. They finally rang my parents and my parents knew that this day might happen." "They knew that I might have cancer, because my grandfather use to have cancer. The genes passed down to my dad, so he never drinks or smokes. Unfortunately, it got passed down to me so.you know.I have cancer."  
  
"I see. Your parents should've had told you before."  
  
"They were thinking to tell me when I was older, but I now."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, in the first place anyway."  
  
"What type of cancer do you have?"  
  
"I have stomach cancer. Also known as gastric cancer."  
  
"Oh look. We're here now. At my home."  
  
I looked up. I arrived at Jessie's house without realising it. she opened the door and led me inside. Her parents greeted me.  
  
"Hello Joey. I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone when you rang." Jessie's mum spoke.  
  
I saw that Jessie's mum's eyes were red. Red from crying.  
  
"It's okay. I understand why you didn't pick it up. Jessie told me a while ago."  
  
Jessie's mum continued to do what she was doing. I didn't see her dad.  
  
"Jessie, where's your dad?" I asked.  
  
"My dad? He went out for a drive. He always drives when he has something in his mind. He says it keeps it out while he is concentrating on the road."  
  
We walked to Jessie's room. It was filled with pictures of her family, friends and on one wall, it was filled with pictures of her and me, together. I just starred at the sight. Amazed by it. Touched that she treat's me like a twin sister.  
  
"Let's talk about all our old memories. That makes us laugh really loud. You start." I started, smiling. Doing what Jessie had told me to do.  
  
"Okay. Remember the first time we met?"  
  
"Oh yes. I remember."  
  
"We bumped our heads together while we were bending down to get that piece of brick!"  
  
We were both laughing. We talked for ages and ages. I had actually forgotten that Jessie actually had cancer at that point. Now I understand why she didn't feel upset that she had stomach cancer. She acts normal, because she knows if she acts that she is upset, she won't leave with a happy soul. If she leaves with a happy soul, then she will rise to Heaven and she peek out between the clouds to see me. She knows that I stare at the clouds every morning.  
  
Winter is now here. The fiery light in summer, died down into a small light, fighting to become stronger. Now, it is dying. It is too weak to move. Just like Jessie.  
  
"Jessie.Please be alright." I prayed every morning.  
  
Jessie finally had to go back into hospital. She was too weak to move. She won't live any longer now. I'm so upset that I can't go to school. I cannot leave Jessie. She had to be in my sight everyday. I'm troubled that she would leave me and I won't be able to see her for the last chance.  
  
It was a Saturday morning and every Saturday I had to go and see Jessie.  
  
"Hello Jessie." I grinned.  
  
"Hello." Jessie whispered, her voice was nearly gone.  
  
Jessie now looked weak. She suffered a lot during the treatment for stomach cancer. She hated most was chemotherapy. It made her suffer the most. Her face was always painful when I saw her like this. She told me she didn't care though. All she cared was that she could live on for one for more day and still see her parents and me. She always wondered how my I could carry on in school with me feeling like this everyday. She knew I was concerned about her. She knew I would live 50 years shorter, just for her to live longer.  
  
"Joey.I can't stand it any longer.I don't think I could carry on like this any longer.I'm too tired." I heard Jessie speak, using all her strength.  
  
"No.you will live. This is not the read you. The Jessie that I knew was a strong willed girl, an open-minded person. Someone that will never give up. But you.the person who is in front of me now is a person that will give up over their life. If I was you.I would live for as long as I could!" I shouted out to her.  
  
Tears poured out of my crimson eyes and I leaped over and hugged Jessie.  
  
"I love you dearly as a friend.you are my true friend.nobody is a match for you to be my friend. You are the only one. Do you know? You ARE THE ONLY ONE!" I whispered to her in her ears.  
  
Jessie started crying. Affected with my words.  
  
"I love you too. You are like my twin.you are like my sister.you are like the second half of me and I cannot do anything without you. You are my fingers, when I am an arm.you are my brain inside my skull.you are the soul of my body.I don't know what I'll do without you!" Jessie whispered back.  
  
I cannot say anything.all I did was hugged her tightly in my arms. Jessie was weak so she couldn't do anything, but I didn't care. Me holding her is enough. Our friendship is a strong as gold. Nobody in the whole entire universe could separate us. Even if she is in Heaven and I am down on Earth, our friendship still remains tied together, with a knot that will never unfasten. Such strong friendship that we made that I wish will continue on forever and forever.  
  
But sadly.I know she will have to leave.  
  
Spring. A time for new life. A small fire, which had died down in winter, had started growing again, growing into a large flame in summer.  
  
I walked on my own to school. Even though my best friend isn't here, my guardian angel is always looking at me from above, holding our friendship and not letting go. I use to hold Jessie's hand, but this time, I caught hold of our friendship from above and now I swing that forwards and backwards, feeling safe and secure. 


End file.
